Sibilings, Friends, and Lovers
by broadwayNd'Ggirls
Summary: Yale isn't easy with a brother who doesn't even want you to go to parties. But fortunately that brother has friends. One really hot friend. Off limits. But so tempting. ROGAN. REWRITTEN AND UPDATED- PLEASE READ


**ok, so this was my first GG story, and my first fanfic, back when I didn't know anything about writing them, or anything about the show really. But I still had good plot ideas. So now I am re-writing, if you will. Same basic ideas, but a much better quality of story, now that I know what I'm doing. Please read it again if you read it before. It's really different. How you like the first chapter of the new and improved!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Gilmore Girls, no matter how much i wish i owned Logan.**

**Background: When Lorelai got pregnant it was with Jason (no similarity to Lorelai's ex-boyfriend Digger, that never happened). A year later it was with Rory. She finally married Christopher when Rory started Chilton. It's Rory's first year at Yale, and Jason's second. She has a dorm room with Stephanie. Jason has one with his best friends Logan, Colin, and Finn. Jason is very protective of Rory.**

* * *

_**Party Pooper and His Weekend Gang**_

* * *

Rory awoke to the wonderful smell of coffee. There were voices coming from outside her room. She rolled out of bed and shuffled through the door to the living room area of the dorm.

"Hey sis!" Jason said from the couch. "I just brought the week-end brigade over to try to wake you up." From the couch, Collin and Finn nodded their heads in a welcome, but kept their eyes glued to the T.V.

"Hi guys" Rory said, to tired to put any enthusiasm behind it. She nodded in acknowledgment as Logan came through the door. Logan and Rory's relationship was a strange one. She had always felt close to him, even though he was her older brothers best friend, and they never did anything particularly friendly, like talk one on one. Finn had always thought there was some spark between them, but Finn was Finn, so no one, including Rory and Logan, paid him much attention when he crooned about all the people he thought should go make beautiful babies.

"Did I smell coffee?" Rory said, drawing her eyes away from the perfect way Logan's dirty blond hair fell about his face this morning. She shook her head, trying to clear it. It was too early for her to be out of bed, her head was all foggy and was just thinking weird things.

"Ah Colin, you owe me ten bucks. I told you the coffee would get her out of bed" Jason joked with his friend, "Yeah its on the counter Ror."

"So, Rory, luv, what are your plans for tonight?" Finn asked. Rory glanced at the clock. It was almost noon. She usually wasn't one for sleeping in so late, but it was a Saturday

"Well," Rory said carefully, not wanting to upset Jason, "I was invited to a party."

"Oh really? whose?"

"Um, Matt Georgiades." She eyed Jason nervously. He hated when she went to parties. He was always convinced something terrible would happen to her. It took only a second for her words to sink into Jason's mind.

"What! You are not going to that party, as your older brother, I refuse to let you go!" Jason exploded. Everyone knew what Matt's parties were like. Son of a wealthy Greek shipping tycoon, they were always excessive. They also included beer, boys, girls, and everything ended with a bed. Even Logan, the biggest playboy and party thrower at Yale, was occasionally impressed by how Matt's parties went down.

"Oh and like your not going?" Rory said, "I thought I made it clear that you weren't allowed to interfere with my life anymore. I was stupid enough to allow you to when we were at Chilton. Look what good that did me. I only had three friends and not a single boyfriend from there in four years! You scared everyone else off."

"Don't even start that with me. And yeah, maybe I am going to the party. But I can. I'm older, I've been to these type of parties before, and I know what goes on there. They are no place for a young girl like you. And anyways, that Tristan guy at Chilton had it coming. I did the right thing getting that scum out of your life!" Jason stomped out of the dorm with a final "Your not going!"

"Hey Ace..." Logan said after the door swung closed and Colin and Finn had gone back to being absorbed into the tv, "The parties really aren't that bad. Jason's just angry because he isn't going. It's going to be great, but that new girl he's with says she wants to go to some fancy restaurant instead. Go have fun. Everyone will be there, but be careful. Remember, you didn't hear this from me." His hand rested caringly on her shoulder, and he had a sudden urge to play with her beautiful, soft hair, but he restrained himself, and went to join his friends on the couch.

RLRLRLRL

Rory was happy. She was excited and happy. She had been at Yale for a few months now, but she had yet to go to a real party thanks to her brothers watchful eye. Her first real college party. She wasn't expecting much. Matt usually threw good parties, but it wasn't quite close enough to Christmas to be having any big blowouts. But still. Rory had had a few boyfriends, but nothing ever serious, Jason would never allow it. He considered her more of his pet that his sister. He took after their dad, Christopher, kind, yet over protective. Rory was all her mother, fun loving, nice, sweet, and beautiful. Rory knew that she would definitely have quite a fan club before the night was through. She looked pretty good, if she could say so herself. A black cocktail dress that wasn't too fancy, and looked amazing against her pale skin, with delicate heels that made her legs look amazing.

"Ready?" Stephanie called from the other room. "Oh my god..." she said when Rory emerged. "You look fabulous! It is so not fair that your hair just falls into perfect waves when you let it down. Oh, and I love your necklace." Rory glanced at her necklace in the mirror. It was just a small, silver, heart-shaped locket. Jason had given it to her for her birthday last year. It had a picture of them as kids inside. It was simple, but Rory loved it. She wondered how her brother had thought to buy her such a sweet present, and Finn had told her that Logan had picked it out for him. Figures.

"Thanks Steph. You ready?"

RLRLRLRL

Rory was undecided. She couldn't tell if she liked parties or not. On one hand, the music blasting wasn't too bad a selection, she felt really pretty tonight, and several cute, decent guys had chatted and danced with her. On the other hand, she wasn't sure she liked the taste of whatever was spiking the punch she was drinking, people were getting rowdy as the party passed the hour mark and alcohol was kicking in, and several not so nice guys had made moves on her. Stephanie had long since abandoned her when she had seen Colin arrive. Though they refused to admit it, those two had a thing going on. They hooked up and refused to see other people, yet still wouldn't say they were in a relationship. She felt a hand on her waist and turned to see who it was.

"Hey Ace," Logan smiled. Ace. His nickname for her. They weren't close, but she always liked that he had a name for her. Her own brother didn't have one. "You look a bit lonely, want to dance?" Rory felt her mouth moving without her brains consent.

"Sure." Damn, it must be her stupid heart running the show. But she didn't like Logan. They were only friends. And he was her brothers friend anyways.

They moved into the area where everyone seemed to be rubbing against each other to the beat of the music. She moved easily with Logan. The lack of stress making her far more graceful than with the boys who had been flirting with her. Logan wasn't flirting. Logan was a friend. She found herself laughing. She was having fun dancing for once. Usually it was something she hated.

A slow song finally found them. He looked at her as if in question. In response she carefully put her hands up around his neck. His hands were on her waist, nearly coming full circle she was so tiny. He felt himself mentally restraining every muscle in his body when he realized that she smelled pretty damn good. They swayed in silence for a while, both enjoying the comfort of having another body so close to their own. Rory could feel the warmth of Logan's chest as she leaned against it. They realized that the song had already ended, and broke apart awkwardly.

"Punch?" Rory offered, feeling like she herself could defiantly use some, regardless of how much she disliked the taste.

"Yeah sure. I'll get it. I'll meet you at that table where Stephanie is." He motioned towards where Stephanie was wrapping her fingers on the table, clearly waiting for Colin to come back. Rory walked over, glad to be in a comfortable atmosphere with her best friend as a buffer between her and her dance partner of a moment ago. That punch must be strong stuff, because she had been imagining doing all sorts of things with Logan when they were glued together on the floor. Colin returned, taking Stephanie's attention, and leaving Rory to her ponderings

"Here you go," Logan said as he sat down, managing to bring four gigantic cups of punch, one for everyone. Finn was suddenly at their table.

"Hey Finn, nice of you to drop by," Colin grinned at his flustered friend.

"Well, I may have been a tad too busy with the gorgeous Rosemary to notice that it was time to hightail it to the party. Oh Rory!" Finn realized that she was sitting there too.

"Yes Finny?" Rory could feel the punch buzzing her brain, but managed to look at him questioningly.

"Well, you might not want to be here."

"Why?" She glanced at her watch. It was past midnight, but the party still was going strong.

"Well, on my way here I received a call from your darling brother. He seems to have had a few drinks on his date, and... you yourself look a tad tipsy my dear." Rory was standing, but not without a bit of wobbling. Curse her genes for not being very good against the smallest bit of alcohol.

"Maybe, but I'm fine."

"Ok, well, you won't be soon enough. It seems your brother decided to give his sweet, and may I say stunning, sister a ring, only to find she isn't home. He's not sober, he's on the warpath, and he's on his way here."

"Oh crap!" That news managed to get through Rory's fuzzy head alright. "Jason's gonna kill me! But I can't leave. Stephanie drove me. Though it looks like she might want to leave with Colin tonight. I can't take her car." Rory was panicking. She hated to get her brother mad. And she really didn't want him to flare up at her publicly, especially if he wasn't sober.

"Colin came with me anyways. I can drive you home if you want," Logan offered, joining the conversation.

"Oh I couldn't ask you to leave the party."

"Don't be stupid, I am done with the party anyways. Let's go. I don't want that pretty head of yours torn off by Jason either."

"Thanks so much Logan." Logan just grinned as he led her out to his million dollar red convertible. It was a present from his sister, but he rarely drove it. Too flashy, but his usual car was currently on the mend. The pair got in and drove silently. Rory could feel sleep trying to catch up to her, combined with the weight of the little alcohol she had consumed. Her eyelids sank and she was helpless against it. They arrived and Logan opened the door, knowing that it was almost never locked. He picked Rory up and brought her into her room, laying her on her bed. Rory mumbled something as Logan placed her on her bed.

"Ror? I'm gonna stay the night on your couch, alright?" Logan never called her Rory, except when he was serious. He knew that alcohol could kill you in your sleep, and he wasn't about to take that chance with her. She was too special. Maybe too special for him. She was Jason's special, his sister, not Logan's. She shouldn't be Logan's anything, he knew that. But there was something that made his finger trace her cheek before retreating to the couch in the other room.

* * *

**so same basic story, but a thousand times better than the original! hope you keep reading! and all reviews (preferably positive) welcome!  
**


End file.
